


Gross

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, look at all my gross feelings for kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going by all laws of logic, the both of them shouldn't look this cute together.</p><p>[Now available in <a href="http://zuiwoxingxue.lofter.com/post/1d2a5116_11dc3761">Chinese</a> thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/Mizuko_Hino">mizuko_hino</a>!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "Gross" and "disgusting" here are used affectionately, like in "gross feelings" and "disgustingly sweet", and are not to be interpreted by their dictionary definitions. I hope this doesn't offend anyone.

An elbow nudges him and someone leans in to say into his ear, "Look at them."

Yaku follows the line of Suga's gaze over to where the two ex-captains are sitting. He can't quite remember the last time he looked in that direction, but he does remember that there had been far more distance between the both of them at the start of this gathering. Now, Sawamura sits on Kuroo's lap with his legs to one side of him, his head tucked against Kuroo's shoulder and his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. From the looks of it, he's sleeping, out cold from the last drink he had. There is an arm curved around Sawamura's back, keeping him in place, even as Kuroo reaches for his drink with his other hand.

It can't be comfortable. Neither of them are small in the way Hinata or Kenma are, curled up as they are along the wall. Together, Hinata and Kenma are cute like that, in a cooing sort of way, but the combination of Kuroo and Sawamura occupying the same space looks just shy of awkward, if not for the tenderness with which Kuroo handles Sawamura, trying not to jostle him as he talks to the people around them.

From what Yaku remembers of their volleyball days, Sawamura is solid muscle, steady as he goes in for a receive. Similarly, Kuroo is anything but small, standing tall above the heads of most of them, all sinew and lean muscle. Seeing Sawamura squashed up against Kuroo, Yaku fears for Kuroo's blood circulation. Or Sawamura's. Possibly both.

"Disgusting, the both of them. Absolutely disgusting," Suga remarks cheerily. He has his phone in hand and the camera pointed at the two of them, snapping away every time Kuroo shifts positions. "I'm going to make sure Daichi sees all of this when he wakes up."

"Did he drink too much?" Yaku asks.

It's been a while since the start of the gathering, enough for the alcohol to have circulated and taken out a couple of them. Just half an hour ago, Yaku had jumped at a loud thud only to find Lev's prone body behind him. Together with Suga, he had rolled him into the corner across from where Hinata and Kenma were.

"Daichi usually holds his alcohol better than this. But he's been so busy lately I'm not sure he's been sleeping right." Suga lowers his phone with a fond smile. "I guess it's good that he gets some rest now."

They fall into contemplative silence as they watch Kuroo go about with eating and socialising like having Sawamura stuck to him is something that's perfectly normal. He's probably used to it, Yaku realises, watching the ease with which Kuroo moves. Maybe Sawamura's done this before, countless times during the years that they've been dating. It's sort of strange to think of Sawamura in that way, when the strongest impression Yaku gets of him is one of stability, and reliability. Of sobriety, pun unintended. He had thought that Kuroo, as annoying as he is, would be the more clingy one.

Well, the whole thing's kind of cute, when he gets used to it.

He watches as Kuroo slowly lowers his head onto the top of Sawamura's hair, his face flushed in a way that indicates that he's just left sobriety behind too.

"Daichiiii." Yaku hears Kuroo slur, craning his neck to mouth his next words against Sawamura's temple. "Daichi, wake up. You're getting heavy."

This goes on for a good minute or two and Yaku is somewhat thankful that everyone else in their vicinity is as zoned out as them, too out of it to witness the great deal of embarrassment going on. He thinks Suga is filming all of this, his phone propped up on the table again and a devious look in his eyes.

He turns his attention back to them just in time to see Sawamura stretch out a hand and plant it smack against Kuroo's face. His eyes are still closed, which says something about his deadly accuracy even while unconscious. Kuroo goes straight down, falling backwards and disappearing behind the table.

When neither of them reappear, Yaku leans over to ask Suga, "Do you think they're still alive?"

Suga pauses, closing his photo album in one quick motion. "I don't know. Let's go check."

They stand, stepping around the bodies on the floor to reach the table they had last seen Kuroo and Sawamura at.

Kuroo is lying sprawled out on his back, knocked out cold, and Yaku is not exactly sure if it's from the alcohol or Sawamura. He isn't showing any signs of life, but then again it's sort of hard to see him when Sawamura is still cradled against his chest, that same arm still wrapped tight around Sawamura even after the fall they took. If Kuroo suffocates, Yaku reasons that he'd only have himself to blame.

Yaku furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the both of them, unmoving and probably down for the night.

Suga's right. It's disgustingly sweet.

He pulls out his phone.

\---

Daichi wakes to the sound of insistent buzzing, the pocket of his jeans vibrating with what sounds like countless notifications. He slaps a hand against his pocket, uncoordinated fingers fishing his phone out. His whole body feels numb, his mouth dry in a way that reminds him of alcohol, and it takes him a while to register that whatever he is lying on is soft and moving and probably alive.

He cranes his neck to look up, his eyes falling on a familiar mess of hair and sharp features he knows and loves well. With that settled, he turns his attention back to his phone, finally rescued from the depths of his pocket.

All of the notifications are from Suga and they are still coming in even as he holds his phone in his hand. They are all pictures and Daichi drops his phone after the first one loads, the plastic corner falling right onto Kuroo's collarbone with a sharp crack.

"Shit, sorry," Daichi murmurs as Kuroo jerks awake.

"Wha— Daichi?" Kuroo squints down at him, hands going to the area of hurt and pulling his phone away from there. " _Ow,_ that hurt."

"Sorry, sorry." Daichi brushes gentle fingers over his collarbone, feeling for any lasting damage.

"What was that?" Kuroo mumbles, bringing his phone up to his face. "Hey, these are nice."

"It's blackmail," Daichi mutters. "God knows how much stuff Suga has on me by now."

"It's a good sort of blackmail," Kuroo notes, bringing his other hand up to tap on the screen. "I need to thank him for these."

"What are you doing?" Daichi reaches for his phone, suspicious.

Kuroo moves it out of the way. "Sending these to myself. Nobody ever sends me stuff like this. I'm ashamed of my team."

"Your team's the sensible one." Daichi reaches for Kuroo's pocket, digging his phone out and checking the screen. He holds it out to Kuroo. "There, you got one."

Kuroo lights up, scrambling to take his phone from Daichi. "Really? From who?"

"Yaku."

"Now, that's unexpected." Kuroo chuckles as he opens the message.

When he shows it to Daichi, Daichi sees the same picture that has been duplicated multiple of times on his own phone, of Kuroo and him curled up on the floor together, sound asleep, and attached to it is a single word caption that reads, "gross".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you wanna yell about kurodai to me you can find me on my [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) or my (kind of freshly made) [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls).
> 
> I just have so many feelings


End file.
